Multi-tenant cloud data centers have grown exponentially in recent years as enterprises increasingly move to cloud computing solutions. Moreover, increasing customer demands and competition have prompted higher levels of fairness scrutiny from cloud customers, particularly financial customers and service providers. For example, the relative amount of service throughput and latency received by financial institutions can have a significant impact on those institutions. Indeed, service latency variations between customers as low as sub-microsecond or even sub-hundred nano second can have a financial impact for those customers, particularly when conducting time-sensitive activities, such as stock trading. Accordingly, the ability to provide service fairness to customers and greater control over relative latencies can have an enormous impact on customer service and cloud computing as a whole.